Furtive
"Through the folly of its birth, no day should pass to become a mere trifle. Remember us! Pay heed to a greater consequence, then even as you remain silent, you and I - we become one" - Verse 6, Furtive Rino Nicholas CODE NAME: Furtive ''"The Shadow of Subversion"'' is a member of the Nameless 30 and was also a member of the Phoenix Force. He is also known as "Baldie" He is currently ranked VIII and is active within the ranks of Absolute-X. He is on a never ending search for a person whose initials are J.T though he is a hermit by association, Personality Rino Nicholas is a quiet fellow who has an odd habit of keeping one particular hairstyle. Luckily he seems to have outgrown that old habit of his. Unfortunetly in that same process he ended up weakening himself, and is now easily distracted. Role He has been with the Nameless 30 since the beginning of the 1st age. Before they were the Nameless 30, they were the Aimless 8 who in turn needed to recruit for the Project to expand. By showing his loyalty he has become a consistent member of the Phoenix Force and Important decisions though preferring to retain his less verbose stance. History In the 1st age, he was one of the first recruits of the Nameless 30. He along with Masquerade were coerced by Entropy to join Project-X and recruit just the same. Furtive and Ascendance set their sights on Jon, who would later be known as Rapture. Though it did take longer than expected the quality of their work persists having procured one of the longest and most endeared members of Absolute-X. Relationships Ascendance Ascendance has a fondness for calling out Furtive's signature hair style. Recently Arlo and Rino were at odds because of a one J.T. Matters were so bad that it escalated into a Absolute-X debate. Unfortunately Rino lost this. Arlo calls Rino "Baldie" and has redacted the Ranger name he gave him because he felt that anything besides "Baldie" wouldn't do him justice. This makes Rino a special kind of Ranger....I mean baldie Erudite When the Nameless 30 went about their separate ways, Furtive and Erudite stuck together. They went through some weird initiations together. He is Erudite's only bald boy, though he personally worries that he would be replaced by a spanish man with the same features. Enigma Enigma and Furtive met before the Era of the Nameless 30 in a martial arts class. Enigma remembered Furtive as the person who has kicked his head so many times that he near damn got a concussion. Jack swore that he would defeat him in the future thus establishing a silent rivalry between them (or something). Enigma doesn't seem to mind their past nowadays. Mina Mina also known as C.C is Rino's ever loving and supportive older sister. They get along well and do extracurricular stuff together. Among these activities was martial arts. While Furtive progressed through the belts, his sister was always one step ahead. J.T Furtive has a strange thing for J.T. He always seems to be forcing that person onto others despite the backlash he receives. Rino always looks forward to meeting J.T when their schedules cross paths. Even when apart Rino has been observed to be in constant search of the person he admires. One such incident was when he was uninvolved with a futsal game and someone just so happened to be there to capture it on film. Erudite has since brought the incident up to Absolute-X Abilities Heightened Perception Furtive is able to detect and trace people from a significant distance. Even in loud crowd of people he was able to detect the presence of J.T nearby. Laude and Landi He is a rare breed capable of being both. He has the capacity to do so through memorizing one formula. Martial Artist Furtive makes good use of his legs to deliver swift and powerful kicks. He has defeated Enigma on numerous occasions, which is no small feat considering Jack's a martial artist himself. Weaknesses Reverse Samson As the story of the King Samson goes, he gained his abilities from his long hair. Furtive is similar and gains his abilities through his never changing hairstyle. J.T Furtive is easily distracted by this person. Quotes * "Pag hermit, kailangan ng permit" * "Smoke weed everyday" * "Basta may alak may balak" * "Aral at dasal. Amen" * Furtive: "I don't touch people. I touch their lives, but not their bodies." Labyrinthine: "Weh you didn't touch my life" ~~Life mission with Rino * Furtive: "I lube u" Labyrinthine: "I lube you too" ~~ Lubers quarrel * Furtive: "waw as in What a wfriend" Labyrinthine: "hahaha labyu Rino ❤" Revenant: "Get a room" Furtive: "to study" ~~The definition of WAW by Rino * Furtive: Ang dami dami ng formula na pinapamemorize sa atin pero isang formula lang naman kailangan ko" Person: Ano? Furtive: "The formula to get potential energy" Person: Ano gago?? Furtive: "The formula to get U" ~~Laude bago landi with Rino * Furtive: "I want to see you cry" Ascendance: "You know how to make me cry." Furtive: ❤ Ascendance: "Show me a pic of your sis with another man" Furtive: ..lul Ascendance: "Si J@1#3 T8%$$# na lang para iiyak kaagad" ~~Furtive talking to Ascendance about his surgery. * Ascendance:"I heard a whip" Furtive: "Uy ate ko yun" ~~Short conversation with Ascendance * Erudite: "HINDI PA AKO NAG-AARAL HUHUHUHUH" Furtive:"Di mo naman kailangan. Tsk tsk, lemme quote this in case you get highest again" ~~Furtive and Erudite on studying * Furtive: "Drug Dealer" Ascendance: "J.T drug dealer bro" ~~Furtive commenting on Ascendance's photo * (Vandalism) CHUPA -No thank you Erudite: I saw this yesterday in a bathroom stall Furtive: Tsk Tsk. If you wanted so badly, just ask me. ~~Vandalism with Erudite and Futive * Furtive: " Did you mean J_*^#$ T_%#$$?" In unison: "NO!!!" Revenant: "Go away! Sorry..." Repartee: "J.T is g@y" Labyrinthine: "J.T sunugin" ~~ Furtive bringing up J.T